The Rise and Fall of Kreeg
by LDEJRuff
Summary: In this Dragon Ball Z/Code Geass "what-if" crossover fanfic, Prince Frieza begins to invade Britannia with his newest soldier, Kreeg, who shares similar ties with the fallen country. Who is Kreeg, and what intentions does she have? Warning: Character deaths are within this fanfic, and you won't believe who will bite the dust, even though this is non-canon.
1. The Horrible Truth of the Massacre

_The Rise and Fall of Kreeg_

A _Dragon Ball Z_ / _Code Geass_ crossover

by LDEJRuff

* * *

Author's note: Before I begin, let me remind you all that this is a what-if fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Horrible Truth of the Massacre

* * *

"It has been one month since the destruction caused by the F.L.E.I.J.A.H. warhead," Milly Ashford announced in a broadcast from Ashford Academy. "Today His Majesty, Emperor Charles will make an important announcement to the entire nation. We will bringing you live international coverage of this from Pendragon Imperial Palace. Even though His Majesty had not made any public appearances in the past month."

Inside the palace, many of the royal family members were wondering this, since, to their knowledge, they've heard that Emperor Charles was missing. However, unknown to them, a cloaked figure has stepped into the palace, with a taller, armored figure following him.

* * *

"Presenting His Imperial Majesty!" a member of the Royal Guard announced on the stage.

Everyone was preparing for the return of their Emperor. However, instead of Emperor Charles, it was his wayward son, Lelouch vi Britannia, dressed in his school uniform, who suddenly appeared, confusing mostly everyone inside and outside the palace. He took his seat on the throne, greeting those inside the palace.

"Greetings, I'm Lelouch vi Britannia of the Royal Family, 99th Emperor of the realm."

"It's really _you_?!" Carine le Britannia gasped.

"You're alive?!" Guinevere su Britannia added.

"Yes, sister, I am," Lelouch answered. "I've returned from the depths of Hell intact."

"Lelouch, how good to see you!" said Odysseus eu Britannia. "When Nunnally was located I figured that _you_ would be found alive too. But now, aren't you carrying this joke a bit too far? That's the throne of our father..."

Lelouch informed his brother, "Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor, no longer lives, and I'm the one who took his life."

Everyone gasped in shock.

"That's not _all_ he's guilty of."

The owner of the voice, the cloaked figure, stepped forth with his armored colleague by his side.

"Hmmm?" Odysseus wondered. "Who are you? And how did you get in here uninvited?"

"I will introduce my identity in due time," the cloaked figure answered. "But I must deliver some news you need to know about your so-called 99th Emperor. He is also responsible for the Specially Administrated Zone massacre!"

"What?!" Odysseus shouted, appalled. "That's ridiculous! Everyone knows that it was Princess Euphemia who started the massacre!"

"That's not the _whole_ story, Prince Odysseus," the figure corrected him. "Lelouch ordered Euphemia to kill the Japanese with a mysterious ability known as Geass."

" _No way_ ," Lelouch thought as everyone gasped in shock. " _How does he know about my Geass?_ "

"I can't believe it!" Carine shouted. "So it _wasn't_ Euphemia who started the massacre! It was Lelouch!"

"Guards!" Guinevere ordered. "Take that fool and execute him! He's guilty of both the Special Zone massacre and the murder of our Emperor!"

Before the guards could kill Lelouch, the armored figure pulled out a pistol and shot at the guards, instantly killing _them_ , upon the cloaked figure's order. The palace was in complete horror at what they had just seen.

"You fool!" Lelouch shouted. "How could you do such a horrible thing?!"

"Death is my specialty, your highness," said the cloaked figure, about to remove his cloak. "Allow me to introduce myself and my associate."

At that, he removed his cloak to reveal a humanoid reptilian creature. His head was lilac, covered by a chestnut-shaped skull with horns protruding from it at 45 degree angles. His tail had a spiked end. His feet each had three talon-like toes, and there were pink sections on his arms, legs, cheeks and tail. His hands and feet matched his head, and there were purple sections on his head, shoulders and abdomen, and he wore a piece of purple upper-body armor.

"I am he who is called Frieza," he introduced. "I have conquered many planets and murdered many who have stood in my way. I aim for the ultimate goal of immortality." He turned his attention to his armored colleague. "My associate here is called Kreeg, and she is the newest member of my elite mercenary team, the Ginyu Force."

As Frieza spoke, Suzaku Kururugi, who was about to defend Lelouch, could only watch in horror upon being restrained by one of Frieza's right-hand men, Zarbon. However, he noticed something very odd about Kreeg.

"I suggest you have one month to surrender your planet and your country to the Planet Trade Organization," Frieza continued. "Or else."

Afterwhich, both Frieza and Kreeg teleported out of the palace. As soon as they did, the audience glared at the now-helpless Lelouch, who stood frozen in fear, unable to do anything.

" _I can't believe it_ ," he thought. " _The Zero Requiem, my ultimate plan, has failed. Nunnally, my sister, please forgive me._ "

* * *

Author's note: Following Akira Toriyama's tradition of naming the Ginyu Force members after dairy products in the _Dragon Ball_ universe, Kreeg's name originates from the word "Greek" (as in "Greek Yogurt").


	2. A Stranger and a Ring

_The Rise and Fall of Kreeg_

A _Dragon Ball Z_ / _Code Geass_ fanfic

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 2 - A Stranger and a Ring

* * *

"Suzaku, C.C.," Lelouch said to himself, heartbroken about his now-ruined plan, "I'm so sorry. The Zero Requiem, the only way to let everyone forget about Euphemia's massacre, is now a failure. Now everyone knows that I ordered Euphy to kill the Japanese, and I have taken the blame, thanks to Frieza. If I hadn't used my Geass on Euphy, none of this would have ever happened!" His eyes shed tears of grief as he clenched his fist. "Father giving me false memories. Rolo assigned as my fake brother. Shirley being killed. Nunnally's death. And to top it all off, my finding out that Mother had used Geass to save herself from death!"

He was standing outside the palace, not knowing that another figure, also dressed in a cloak, was watching him.

"I can see that you are pained, Emperor," the figure said, coming closer to him. "But all of it can't be taken back now, can it?"

His coming closer got Lelouch's attention.

"Who are you?" asked Lelouch.

"Someone who has lost his home planet, thanks to Frieza," replied the stranger. "He killed my father, my home planet's king, nearly all of my race."

"Frieza killed your father?" Lelouch repeated.

"Yes," the stranger replied. "And I am going to make doubly sure that he will pay dearly for what he's done."

The stranger clenched a fist, and started to glow from inside the cloak.

"You're not human, are you?" Lelouch asked, surprised.

"You're right, I'm not," the stranger asked, "even though I _was_ raised on Earth. I am a Saiyan, and in the name of my people, I vow to take Frieza down. And with your Geass combined with my strength, we will _both_ defeat him!"

"What makes you think that?" Lelouch gloated. "There's nothing left for me to live for. I've lost my sister, thanks to the F.L.E.I.J.A., a warhead capable of destroying everything within a three-thousand-meter radius."

"I doubt your sister is truly gone," the stranger disagreed. "I can feel that she is still very much alive."

"Nunnally, alive?" Lelouch repeated.

"Yes," the stranger nodded. "And together, we can find her."

"Hmmm, very well," Lelouch agreed. "If you uncover your face, I promise I won't use my Geass on you this time."

"Fine," the stranger said, about to remove the hood from his head. He revealed himself to have golden spiky hair, which hasn't changed since he was a baby. He had turquoise pupils in his eyes.

"My birth name is Kakarot, but the person who raised me named me Goku," he said. "I have achieved the form you see before you upon witnessing the death of a friend of mine at the hands of Frieza. He was once a rival when we were kids, but a strong friendship developed between us overtime. His name was Krillin, and he was a human."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"But there _is_ a way to bring him back," Goku replied. "I have witnessed this when Frieza brought someone back from the dead, and made them his servants. It's called the Super Dragon Ring, and it has about as much power as the Dragon Balls of Namek. It is able to grant the wearer three wishes, but only at a twelve-hour time limit in between."

"How did he find such an object?" Lelouch asked. "Is it more powerful than Geass?"

"Much more powerful," Goku answered. "He can even use it for his ultimate goal: immortality."

"Okay," Lelouch said. "I will help you take Frieza down and take the ring from him."

"Good," Goku agreed.

* * *

On Frieza's ship, Suzaku was held captive. His wrists and ankles were clasped inside glowing rings, and Frieza was standing before him.

"Well, Sir Kururugi," he said. "It's such a pity that your little plan with Lelouch hadn't gone on as planned."

"How did you know about the Zero Requiem?" Suzaku asked.

"Simple," answered Frieza. "I had my general, Golensi, spy on you all in secret, back in Baghdad. He reported the news to me."

"Golensi?" Suzaku repeated. "Who is Golensi?"

"I thought you'd never ask, father killer," said a familiar voice.

Suzaku was shocked to see that Golensi, who had entered the room, was Mao, dressed up in PTO armor. His Geass was permanently deactivated, as was Lelouch's order for him to never speak again.

"Mao?" Suzaku began. "But how can this be? C.C. killed you."

* * *

Author's note: Mao's alias under the Planet Trade Organization, "Golensi" derives from "Gorenshi" which means "Carambola" (or "Starfruit") in Japanese.


	3. What Could Have Been

_The Rise and Fall of Kreeg_

A _Dragon Ball Z_ / _Code Geass_ fanfic

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 3 - What Could Have Been

* * *

 _"I'll amend my plans to help out your special zone, "Lelouch said, holding Euphemia's hand. "But, not as your subordinate all right?"_

 _"All right," Euphy replied. "Though you haven't got very much faith in me have you? Did you honestly believe that by simply threatening me I would shoot you?"_

 _"Oh, no, you've got it all wrong. When I really want people to follow my orders they will not resist me. Whether it's to shoot me, to grant pardon to Suzaku, or any order at all."_

 _"Oh, now you're being silly. Stop playing with me."_

 _"I'm serious. For example, if I told you to kill all the Japanese it wouldn't matter how you felt about it."_

 _Euphy giggled. "No, it wouldn't matter at all. And I wouldn't think of doing something terrible like that, Lelouch."_

 _"Hmmm...Very well, Euphy." Both siblings held hands. "Let's give Japan back their home."_

 _Euphy nodded in agreement._

* * *

"That's what would have happened, Goku," Lelouch said, thinking about the fateful day. "But when I joked about her killing the Japanese, my Geass suddenly activated by itself, causing her to take the order. She resisted it, but my Geass was too much for her. I couldn't control it since."

"I'm very sorry about what happened," Goku replied, laying a hand on Lelouch's shoulder. "But I understand that it wasn't entirely your fault."

"And because my Geass could only be used on a person once," Lelouch continued, "I had no other choice but to end the massacre, by putting an end to Euphy's life."

"But she was your sister," Goku added. "Why would you kill your sister to put an end to the massacre? It could have been prevented."

"Yes," Lelouch nodded. "And now, with Frieza planning to take over Britannia, and everyone knowing about what I did to plain little Euphy, I must abort my plans to give Japan back their home and to facilitate Zero Requiem altogether to join you and stop your home planet's destroyer."

"You should be careful, though," Goku warned. "Frieza has some dirty tricks up his sleeve. And believe me, I've seen all of them, even when I wasn't on the battlefield. I tried to save Namek from its destruction, but I wanted to stop him so much that he would suffer along with the planet."

 _"Did_ he?" Lelouch replied.

"Nearly," Goku answered. "His father, the true leader of the Planet Trade Organization, saved his life, but had made some modifications. Luckily, my archrival's son took care of them both before I arrived on Earth. Yet, some remnants of the PTO revived him with the Dragon Balls of Earth."

"And now that he's back, he's planning his revenge...on you," Lelouch replied.

"Yes," Goku nodded.

* * *

Author's note: The italicized words at the start of the chapter were a flashback of what would have been if Lelouch hadn't used his Geass on Euphemia. Goku's references at the end of the chapter where bio'd from the latter part of the Frieza Saga, the entirety of the Trunks Saga, and the beginning events of _Resurrection 'F'_.


	4. The Story of the Neo Frieza Force

_The Rise and Fall of Kreeg_

A _Dragon Ball Z_ / _Code Geass_ fanfic

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 4 - The Story of the Neo Frieza Force

* * *

"My name is not Mao!" Mao shouted at Suzaku. We are back in Frieza's ship. "Lord Frieza has changed it to Golensi now! It's been that way since the night of the Special Zone Massacre!"

 _"The massacre Lelouch started...when he used his Geass on Euphy?"_ Suzaku thought.

"If you want the full story, Sir Kururugi," Frieza began, "I shall start with how it all began."

" _You're_ one to talk, Frieza," Suzaku growled.

"It all started on the day of the Special Zone Massacre, right after Princess Euphemia died."

* * *

 _One year earlier..._

 _"So," Frieza said, arms crossed, eyes closed, sitting on his hover chair, "it has begun."_

 _He was in front of Lelouch's announcement, as Zero, of the beginning of the United States of Japan._

 _"Sire!" Sorbet, Frieza's new right-hand subordinate, began. He was a short blue humanoid alien with a black nose and slitted reptile-like pupils, wore green/black battle armor, a red cape, black head apparel with an orange stripe, and a ring on his right hand. "We have gathered the first body."_

 _"First body?" Frieza repeated._

 _"Yes," Sorbet answered. "It's a Chinese male in his mid teens. Died as a result of a gunshot wound to the neck. He was ordered by the one called Zero to never speak again."_

 _Frieza chuckled. "Excellent," he said. "Place him on the table so I can begin my new force."_

 _"Your new force?" Sorbet repeated._

 _"A force I will call the Neo Frieza Force," Frieza answered. "I will strip any of the force with a Geass ability of it, make them all immune to Zero's Geass, and rename them so they will serve me, and me only."_

 _"Yes, your highness."_

* * *

 _"Golensi," Frieza's voice echoed in black darkness, "awaken!"_

 _A person's eyes opened, and the first thing they saw was Frieza, hands clasped behind his back._

 _The person on the table was Mao. His Geass was permanently deactivated so that he couldn't hear what Frieza or anyone on his ship were thinking._

 _"Where..." Mao began to stir. "Where am I? And who are_ _you_ _?"_

 _"I am he who is called 'Frieza'," Frieza answered. "I have revived you with my Dragon Ring, and have permanently deactivated your Geass so that you wouldn't hear my thoughts. I have brought you to my ship as a way to begin the Neo Frieza Force."_

 _"'The Neo'...what?"_

 _"It's a new force I am assembling under the remnants of the Planet Trade Organization, which my father, King Cold, had ruled alongside my brother and I. And from here on, I am assigning you a new name. You will no longer be known as Mao. Your new name shall be...'Golensi'."_

 _"'Golensi'?" Mao repeated. "That's such a stupid name."_

 _"You question my authority, young man?"_

 _"N...no, sir."_

 _"Then you shall accept your new name, or I will relieve you of the new life I have given you."_

 _Mao took this shockingly. "I will do as you ask, your highness."_

* * *

"Since then," Frieza began, "I have managed to collect many dead bodies and organisms around the time of, and after, the Black Rebellion. And sometime after collecting them, I have revived them, renamed them, and have ordered them to serve me. I even repeated the process after the Geass Order Massacre."

"So, in other words, you're a grave robber?!" Suzaku growled.

"You catch on pretty quickly, Sir Kururugi," Frieza chuckled. "But it's such a shame that you won't live to know it all. Golensi!"

"Yes, my lord," Mao saluted.

"Send the prisoner away, so he will be executed at dawn."

"I hear and obey, your highness. Hail Frieza!"

Suzaku hung his head in shame, as Mao sent Suzaku to his prison.

"Forgive me, Euphy," he whispered. "I tried to avenge you, and I've failed."

Little did any of them know that Kreeg was hiding behind a wall. She had overheard the conversation.

 _"Suzaku,"_ she thought, sadly.

A tear was shed behind her mask.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, well, well. It looks like the newest member of the Ginyu Force suddenly has feelings for the Japanese prisoner.


	5. Kreeg Revealed

_The Rise and Fall of Kreeg_

A _Dragon Ball Z_ / _Code Geass_ fanfic

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 5- Kreeg Revealed

* * *

"Thank you for inviting me into your home, Goku," Lelouch said upon entering Goku's home. "I'm amazed that a surviving Saiyan like you would wind up on Earth after your home planet was destroyed."

"Well, it wasn't easy, your highness," Goku said, having returned to his normal Saiyan form. "I was raised by an old man named Gohan before he passed on. It was on the night of a full moon. You wouldn't understand. The last thing he left was a golden  
/orb with four stars in it. There are six more orbs like it, only each one has a different number of stars."

"And if you gather all seven," Lelouch began to guess, "a wish can be granted?"

"How'd you know?" Goku asked.

"Lucky guess."

"Dad!" Goku's youngest son, Goten, shouted, coming in. "Dad, you're not going to believe this, but one of Frieza's warriors has landed!"

Lelouch gasped. _"Frieza's subordinate, here? But how...?"_

"It's okay, Goten," Goku assured. "Send her in."

 _"Her?"_ Lelouch repeated in thought. _"Goku couldn't mean Kreeg, could he?"_

Exactly as Lelouch feared, Kreeg had, indeed, come into Goku's home. Goten hid behind Goku, scared. Kreeg, still in her battle armor, quickly looked at Lelouch as she entered the study.

"Are you Lelouch vi Britannia, the 99th Emperor of the Royal Britannian Throne?" Kreeg asked.

"I am," Lelouch answered.

"It's been quite a while, big brother," Kreeg replied.

"Big brother?"Lelouch repeated. "Wait. You're...?"

Kreeg removed her helmet, and what Lelouch saw shocked him.

 _"It can't be,"_ he thought in fear. _"It's not possible."_

The flowing fuchsia hair, the piercing violet eyes, the bun hairstyle. It could only be...

"Euphy?"

"That's right, Lelouch," she answered, quite sternly.

"But how?" Lelouch shuddered. "I...I murdered you."

"Yes," Euphy replied. "But I didn't come here to murder _you_ as revenge. I came here to warn you."

"Warn me?" Lelouch repeated. "About what?"

"Suzaku," Euphy answered. "Frieza plans to execute him at dawn."

"Why are you informing me about this?" Lelouch sternly asked her. "You're _working_ for him."

"What he _doesn't_ know," Euphy began, "is that I'm working undercover." What she said surprised her brother. "While he _did_ revive me and assigned me to work for the Neo Frieza Force to conquer and destroy planets and countries, I would never  
/allow violence."

"But those guards who were going to execute me," Lelouch reminded. "You murdered them upon Frieza's orders."

"I did it to protect you, Lelouch," Euphy informed. "However, I must vow never to kill again."

"Euphy, I have to know," Lelouch began. "What happened during the Black Rebellion?"

Euphy looked down at her helmet.

"It's not a good story, Lulu," Euphy began, "but here it goes."

* * *

Author's Note: Bet a few of you were expecting Kreeg to be Euphemia li Britannia, huh? And I bet none of you expected that she wouldn't kill Lelouch out of revenge. Next time, we'll get to learn how Euphybecame  
Kreeg, and why she won't kill herbrother.


	6. The Birth of Kreeg

_The Rise and Fall of Kreeg_

A _Dragon Ball Z_ / _Code Geass_ fanfic

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 6 - The Birth of Kreeg

* * *

 _"Awaken!" Frieza's voice echoed._

 _Through a perspective, a person's eyes have opened. Afterwhich, the first thing this person saw upon awakening was Frieza, hands clasped behind his back. He was smiling._

 _"Welcome back to the world of the living, Princess."_

 _Said princess, lying on a stretcher, was Euphy. She had been resurrected, just like Mao._

 _"Who are you," Euphy began, "and what nationality are you?"_

 _"I am Frieza," he replied. "I am what you Earthlings call a space alien."_

 _"What do you want with me, and how do you know I'm a princess?"_

 _"I've seen that you have started a massacre on the day you tried to establish the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan."_

 _"Massacre?" Euphy repeated. "But Suzaku said that the Special Zone was a great success."_

 _"And you believed him?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"See for yourself, Princess." With that, he pulled out some sort of remote control, pressed a button, and viewed Euphy's actions during the massacre on a giant screen. Euphy was horribly shocked when she saw this._

 _"Oh, God," she whimpered. "What have I done?"_

 _Just then, her eyes began glowing pink. She still carried Lelouch's accidental order to kill the Japanese._

 _"I must do what he commands," she continued._

 _Before Euphy could move a muscle, Frieza put a device over his eye. It was a specially-made blue scouter. He pressed a button on it, and the scouter had shown the "Geass Canceller" sygil, which disabled the glowing in her eyes. The order had been cancelled out._

 _"What..." she stirred. "What did you do to me?"_

 _"I have cancelled out your Geass order," Frieza ordered, "so that you can no longer kill the Japanese under it. However, I have a_ _new_ _order for you."_

 _"A new order?"_

 _"You must serve me as a subordinate. However, since your brother murdered you, you will no longer live your life as Euphemia li Britannia." With that, Frieza handed Euphy her Kreeg mask. "From now on, you will be known as 'Kreeg'."_

 _Euphy gently took the mask from his hands, got up, and began to shed tears. She then held her blanket-covered side, where the scar from when Lelouch killed her was. Her chest had been covered with bandages._

 _"I...I can't."_

 _"If you want to live, Euphemia," Frieza began, "you will do exactly as I tell you. After all, I'm doing what's best for your father, Emperor Charles."_

 _Euphy bowed her head sadly._

 _"I will do as you ask, Lord Frieza."_

* * *

 _Since then, Frieza had given her his squad's armor to wear. In time, she had murdered anyone who got in Frieza's way under his command. Whenever she did, however, she began to shed tears of sadness behind her mask as if she didn't_ _want_ _to do it._

 _Finally, on the day the Ragnarök Connection was attempted, Frieza was angered when Lelouch, teamed up with Suzaku and C.C., went against his own parents, and when the C's World had consumed them both._

 _Euphy, while saddened to see her own father be absorbed, knew that Suzaku was right. She didn't want the Sword of Akasha to slay God, nor did she want good intentions to be forced on other people, including Suzaku._

 _"Father, and Empress Marianne," she whispered. "I wish you would've seen the light, but you can't force good intentions on other people. And thank you for pointing this out, Suzaku."_

 _Frieza sighed. "Well, since your father's plan has failed, I guess it's time we carried out_ _my_ _plan."_

 _"_ _Your_ _plan?"_

 _"To invade Britannia, Kreeg," Frieza continued. "In one month from today, we must prepare. Kreeg!"_

 _Euphy stood erect when he turned to her._

 _"Sir!"_

 _"Rally my troops," Frieza replied. "We begin the invasion in a month."_

 _As Frieza walked away, Euhpy began to feel sad once again._

 _"C.C.," Lelouch said on the screen, getting Euphy's attention, "are you going as well?"_

 _"When death comes, you want to at least be smiling, right?" C.C.'s reply made Lelouch narrow his eyes. "And you two. What are_ _you_ _planning to do now?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _This got Suzaku's attention._

 _"You rejected Charles's plan," C.C. continued. "Instead, you chose reality and forwarded the march of time. However..."_

 _"I know," Suzaku replied, glaring at Lelouch and readying his sword, about to strike. "Lelouch is the person who murdered Euphy."_

 _"What_ _of_ _it?" Lelouch replied, glaring back at Suzaku. "_ _You're_ _the person who murdered_ _Nunnally_ _."_

 _Suzaku was taken aback by this, dropping his sword. He then looked down._

 _"I had no intention of doing that," he said._

 _"Since then, I've lost everything," Lelouch replied. "The Black Knights, Rolo, Kallen. All of it. Now I have nothing to live for anymore."_

 _C.C. looked down._

 _"I propose you start a new plan," she said to Lelouch. "It will at least clear Euphy's good name and shed enough blood for everyone to forget about the massacre you ordered her to start."_

 _Euphy was taken aback by what C.C. said._

 _"You mean," Lelouch began, "have the entire world direct its hatred towards me instead of Euphy?"_

 _"And I avenge her?" Suzaku added._

 _"Yes," C.C. answered. "It will be known as 'Zero Requiem'."_

 _Both the two former best friends glared at each other, while Euphy once again shed tears._

 _"Lelouch, Suzaku," she began. "You don't know what's going to happen in the coming month."_

 _"Well, well," Mao's voice said, getting her attention. "It looks like you're about to go against Lord Frieza."_

 _"Golensi?!" Euphy gasped, surprised. "How long have_ _you_ _been watching?"_

 _"As soon as Lord Frieza left," Mao replied. "One day, I'll let him know about your secret betrayal, and you will be punished."_

 _With that, Mao walked away from her. Euphy feared not only for her brother and knight's lives, but also for her own._

 _"Oh, no," she whispered._

* * *

"And that's what happened, Lelouch," Euphy finished her story. "Pretty soon, Golensi will reveal my secret of going undercover to Frieza, and he will have me killed."

"But Goku," Lelouch said, turning to the Saiyan in question, "how do you know about Euphy's secret?"

"She sent me a transmission in secret," Goku answered. "She had informed me about Frieza's return as well. I would then be ready for it should that time arrive."

Turning back to Euphy, Lelouch asked, "Euphy, why do you not plan on killing me as revenge for what I did to you?"

"Because," Euphy answered, "I love you, no matter what happens." With that, she hugged her big brother. "I was well aware of this 'Zero Requiem' plan you attempted with Suzaku and C.C.," she continued. "But now that it's been prevented, might I propose a _new_ plan to save Suzaku from execution?"

"Well," Lelouch began, "even though he _did_ kill Nunnally with the F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead last month..."

"Why don't you speak to her yourself, big brother?"

Nunnally's voice got his attention. He was surprised to see his crippled and blind little sister, alive and well, as well as Sayoko.

"Nunnally?" Lelouch gasped. "How did you escape the explosion?"

"Our brother, Schneizel," Nunnally answered. "He told me about your Geass power, and why you and Suzaku have kept secrets from me."

 _"It can't be,"_ Lelouch thought in fear. _"Schneizel revealed my plan to Nunnally?"_

"Lelouch," Nunnally continued, "I have also heard from Mr. Goku about Frieza's plan to invade Britannia. That's why...why I won't close my eyes to things any longer."

With that, Nunnally opened her eyes. Charles' Geass on her had been broken. Lelouch gasped. Euphy smiled.

"I'm not asking you to use your Geass on me as well," Nunnally requested. "I want you to listen."

* * *

Author's Note: Nunnally's alive, and she's broken her father's Geass of her own free will. What's going to happen next, and what is Euhpy's plan? Find out in the next chapter... Some elements of _this_ chapter are combined from those of _R2_ Turns 21, 23 and 24.


	7. An Execution Thwarted

Chapter 7 - An Execution Thwarted

* * *

Dawn had come, and Suzaku Kururugi was to be executed on national broadcast. As part of an agreement, Britannian broadcaster and former Black Knight Diethard Ried had abandoned Britannia and Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia, and immediately defected to the Planet Trade Organization, becoming Frieza's servant. He still carried his broadcasting rights with him.

"On this day, Prince Frieza has planned to execute Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi, in front of the former spot of Britannian capital Pendragon, on his ship," Diethard announced.

A defeated and helpless Suzaku hung his head in shame, his arms and legs shackled on a plaque.

"Well then, Sir Kururugi," Frieza said, approaching him, you should at least be thankful for coming this far. Unfortunately, your little plan to avenge plain little Euphy has been in vein. But don't worry."

With that, he placed his blue scouter over his left eye. "Historic records will say that you have died a hero."

"What do you plan on doing with that device of yours?" Suzaku asked Frieza.

"This scouter will make doubly sure that your plan to escape will never work.

The Geass Canceller sygil had activated, and Lelouch's order for Suzaku to live had permanently dissipated.

 _"No,"_ Suzaku thought. _"He took Lelouch's order to live away from me. I'm going to die for sure."_

"Now then," Frieza continued. "Hold still so I can..."

"Wait!"

Euphemia, now wearing the helmet over her eyes, got everyone's attention.

"Allow _me_ to murder Kururugi for you, your highness."

 _"Euphemia,"_ Frieza thought in confusion. _"_ _You_ _plan on killing your knight for me? This is unexpected."_

"Very well, Kreeg," he said aloud. "I'll let _you_ handle the execution."

With that, Euphemia readied her gun, stepped downward, and faced her knight.

 _"Oh, Suzaku,"_ she thought, sadly, _"I hope you can forgive me for this."_

As Euphemia aimed her gun at Suzaku, his eyes had formed tears.

"Forgive me, Euphy," he whispered, voice breaking. "I am so sorry."

Euphy was suddenly taken aback by his words.

Just then, Jeremiah Gottwald, after self-destructing his Knightmare Frame, knocked the gun out of Euphemia's hands, thwarting the execution.

"Remember this, Prince Frieza," Jeremiah said to the alien. "The name of the man who has defeated you."

"Spare me your declarations, Jeremiah," Frieza replied, unimpressed. "Just finish me off already so that you can be declared a hero."

"Oh, I'm not going to finish you, Frieza."

"But _we_ are!"

Frieza was taken aback by Lelouch's words when he saw the Britannian emperor and Goku land in front of him.

"Goku!" Frieza shouted. "I should have known that _you_ would be involved in this. But joining forces with the person who murdered the previous emperor to claim his title?"

"That's right, Frieza," Goku replied. "Now you and your new force are no match for our combined forces."

"Oh, really?" Frieza replied, crossing his arms. "And how are you going to beat my forces with three against five? _You're_ outnumbered."

"You think so?" Kallen Kozuki, half-blooded Japanese/Britannian former Black Knight, said, appearing behind him.

Frieza was surprised when he saw both her and Kaname Ohgi, also a former Black Knight, behind him.

"You two?" Frieza gasped. "But how? I thought you betrayed Lelouch last month."

"We settled our differences, Frieza!" Ohgi shouted. We'd rather join forces with the emperor than let _you_ take over both Japan _and_ Britannia!"

"So, you would rather reclaim your former christening than let me take over, huh? Very well." Turning to Goku and Lelouch, he continued, "This is going to be quite the epic battle."

 _"Yes, it_ _is_ _,"_ Lelouch thought, grinning agreeably.

* * *

 _"Now," Nunnally began to her big brother, "when Euphy readies her gun at Suzaku, you must take action against Frieza and his teammates. And I have a feeling that you aren't going to do this alone."_

 _"What are you talking about, Nunnally?"_

 _"She's referring to_ _us_ _, Lelouch."_

 _Lelouch was surprised when he saw both Kallen and Ohgi before him._

 _"Kallen? Ohgi? But I thought..."_

 _"That we betrayed you?" Kallen finished. "Not a chance. We Japanese do not want to let Frieza or his men get their hands on the entire world. Especially not Britannia."_

 _"Therefore, our allegiance is once again with_ _you_ _, your majesty," Ohgi added._

 _Lelouch was glad to hear those words coming from two former Black Knights._

 _"It's good to have you back, guys," Lelouch replied._


	8. Explosion of Anger

Chapter 8 - Explosion of Anger

* * *

"Lelouch," Suzaku began, regaining his sternness toward him, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Suzaku," Lelouch replied, "the plan to begin Zero Requiem was a failure. Therefore, I'm foregoing this facility and rescuing you, with the help of a brave warrior who fought Frieza before."

"Why waste your time on me?" Suzaku frowned. "I killed Nunnally, just like you killed Euphy."

"No, Suzaku," Lelouch disagreed. "Nunnally is not dead. She's still alive."

"What?"

"It's true, Suzaku," Nunnally added, coming into the ship, aided by Tien Shinhan, a martial artist with a third eye. Her presence surprised Suzaku. "Brother Schneizel rescued me and Sayoko, and has revealed that you and Lelouch have kept secrets from me. But that's not important now. What _is_ important is trying to keep Britannia and Japan safe from the likes of Frieza and his men."

Suzaku was touched when he heard Nunnally say those words.

"How touching, Princess," Frieza applauded. "But it won't save you."

"I disagree," Nunnally replied. "Your days of tyranny are over, Frieza! So go back to whatever planet you came from!"

"I've heard enough!"

With that, he gathered so much energy into his body, which began to glow. Sparks of electricity filled the ground. After about half a minute, the glowing subsided, and in place of an-armored lilac-colored reptilian with a horned skull was a pure-white-skinned reptilian with violet accents on his head, shoulders, wrist and ankle plates, and on his torso. This was Frieza's true form. Lelouch, Suzaku, Nunnally and Euphy were surprised to see it, but Goku and Tien weren't terrified at all.

"Now you see the monster in his _true_ form," Goku said to Lelouch.

"But it's not that intimidating," Lelouch replied. "He looks so vulnerable and puny now. He doesn't even have any armor on now."

"I don't need my armor to defeat _you_ , young man," Frieza said. "And looks _can_ be deceiving."

With that, he hurled his finger and pointed at Nunnally, who rose from her chair and floated in thin air.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch asked.

"Showing you the potential of my hidden power," Frieza replied.

He raised his hand and, at the same time, Nunnally floated upward at a faster rate. She struggled, but try as she might, she couldn't break free.

 _"No,"_ Goku thought fearfully. _"This is his deadliest move. He used that on Krillin!"_

"Frieza!" Lelouch shouted. "Let go of her!"

Frieza grasped his fist.

"BIG BROTHER!" Nunnally shouted before she exploded from the inside.

Lelouch and Suzaku were shocked and saddened when they saw what happened. Frieza grinned. Euphemia shed a tear from inside her mask.

As Nunnally's remains rained down, Frieza cackled.

"Who's next?"

Lelouch clenched his fists and growled.

"Frieza," he began, "you...bastard!"

He leaped toward the white-skinned alien, about to punch him in the face, when Mao intervened, punching _him._

"Oh, it's so sad to see that you've lost someone you cared so deeply about," Mao said.

"Mao," Lelouch replied, getting up. "How did you break my Geass command to never speak again? And aren't you supposed to be dead? C.C. killed you! I saw it!"

"First off, my name is Golensi," Mao corrected. "Second, Lord Frieza has revived me, and permanently dissipated your command with that scouter of his. And third, I won't be going back to the C's World without a fight."

"Bravo, Golensi," Frieza applauded. "Now finish him off so that he won't use his Geass on me."

"But you're wrong, Frieza," Lelouch grinned. "I'm not the one who's going to Geass you."

"But _I_ am," Euphemia added, stepping in front of Suzaku. "And to any and all who are watching this broadcast, what you are about to see will shock you all, even Suzaku Kururugi." With that, she removed her mask. Suzaku was shocked.

* * *

Millions who watched the broadcast were horribly shocked to see that Kreeg was Euphemia li Britannia in disguise, including her older sister, Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia.

"Dear God," Cornelia whispered, voice shaken. "It can't be. But she's supposed to be dead. Lelouch killed her."

* * *

"Euphy..." Suzaku began, "...is Kreeg?"

"That's right, Suzaku," Euphemia replied, her eyes closed. "Frieza revived me shortly after the Black Rebellion, and your capture of Lelouch."

"You _knew_ that Lelouch was Zero all along?"

Euphemia nodded. "Shortly after my revival, Frieza offered me to become his subordinate, Kreeg, and a member of the Ginyu Force. But now, Kreeg has fallen, and I, Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia, have been resurrected. My allegiance is with Emperor Lelouch!"

"Euphemia!" Frieza shouted. "You will pay for your betrayal!"

"I think not, Frieza!" Euphemia replied, as she was about to open her eyes.

When she did, Frieza was taken aback. "No," he said. "It can't be!"


	9. An Order and a Brave Act

Chapter 9 - An Order and a Brave Act

* * *

 _"C.C.," Lelouch began, "is it possible to trade in my Geass to another individual?"_

_"Yes, Lelouch," C.C. nodded. "However, the person who uses your Geass has to share your blood, or else it wouldn't work."_

 _Lelouch then looked at Euphemia, who began to shed tears._

 _"Then I choose Euphy," Lelouch replied. "She and I may be born of different mothers, but we have shared the same father." Turning to her, he continued, "Euphy, my Geass has been rendered uncontrollable when I ordered you unknowingly. However, in spite of this, you must make sure that it doesn't afflict anyone without uncovering it at any time."_

 _"Uncovering it?" Euphemia replied. "But how...?"_

 _Before she could continue, Lelouch took out his contact lenses, which concealed his Geass._

 _"Oh. I see."_

 _Replacing his contact lenses, Lelouch said, "Don't worry, Euphy. I'm sure that nobody, not even Frieza, will be any match for you. I'm also sure that it will condemn you to a life of solitude, like it almost did me. Are you prepared for this."_

 _When C.C. heard Lelouch mirror her words to Euphemia, she started shedding tears._

 _"Lelouch," she whispered, "the price for using your Geass will be a dear one."_

 _"Yes," Euphemia answered. "I accept the terms of this contract C.C. shared with you."_

 _With that, both Lelouch and Euphemia held C.C.'s hands so that the trade would begin._

* * *

"Frieza!" Euphemia shouted, Lelouch's Geass permanently active in her eyes. "Don't move!"

With that, the sygil in her eyes flew straight into Frieza's mind. With her order given, Frieza froze in fear, and his eyes glowed pink.

"I...can't...move..." Frieza said haltingly. "What have you done to me?"

"What a fitting fate fora terrible bloodthirsty ruler," Goku gloated.

"Golensi!" Frieza began. "Attack!"

"With pleasure," Mao replied. "And Euphy, you will pay dearly for..."

Before Mao would continue, he got shot in the shoulder, his legs, and his hips.

"Golensi!" Frieza shouted in fear. "But how...?"

He saw that Urabe, Rolo and Shirley, whom he had also revived and made his soldiers, had held guns that had shot Mao. Their eyes, too, were glowing pink. Euphemia had ordered them to shoot Mao at a chance when he would attack.

"Lomepa. Eparg. Logenta. She must have ordered _them_ , too."

"That's right, Frieza," Euphemia replied. "And I'll be taking what you had used to revive me and your soldiers, so I'll be making my _own_ wish."

With that, she walked to her former master, took the Dragon Ring from his right index finger, and put it on hers.

"Now _I'm_ the one who's going to make a wish. And I wish for Suzaku's freedom and Nunnally's resurrection!"

In a flash, Suzaku was instantly freed from the shackles that bound him. Also, Nunnally appeared, standing on her two feet. She had been resurrected and healed. Lelouch shed tears of joy.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch said happily, hugging her.

"Big brother!" Nunnally replied.

"Don't move!"

Diethard had held his own gun so he could shoot Euphy.

"Ah, very well, Diethard," Frieza congratulated, despite still under Euphemia's order. "Finish the traitor off."

"Euphemia, this story is finished!" Diethard shouted. "You never should have betrayed Lord Frieza! A bitch like you shouldn't even be alive!"

Just then, a gunshot. Euphemia didn't flinch, as she was not shot. But Diethard was, and he fell to the floor.

"You have no right to deny my existence, Diethard," Euphemia replied as Lelouch, who shot Diethard for his betrayal toward him, put his gun away.

"Well," Diethard grunted to Euphemia, "at least you can Geass me and have me finished off, too."

"I'm sorry, Diethard," Euphemia replied, covering her Geass-tinted eyes with the contacts C.C. originally gave Lelouch. "But you're just too worthless."

Diethard then died after hearing her words.

"And now, Frieza," Goku began, "you're defenseless. At least you can face your defeat with honor."

Frieza then grinned.

"Well then," Frieza began, "if I'm going to hell, then I'm taking you _with_ me!"

With that, his left arm, which was aimed toward a control panel while being frozen, produced an energy orb that flew right at the panel, destroying it. Goku was taken aback by this.

"We have to get out of here!" Goku shouted.

The orders Euphy had given Urabe, Rolo and Shirley had worn off, and they were in shock that Frieza's ship was about to explode.

Mao, who was still alive, despite being shot, writhed on the floor to his master.

"Lord Frieza."

"If I hadn't been ordered to not move, I would have vaporized you for your failure," Frieza replied.

"But why?" Mao asked. "I'm your servant."

As Suzaku, Jeremiahand Goku aided Nunnally, Urabe, Rolo, Shirley, Kallen, and Ohgi to the Knightmare Gohan piloted, Euphemia somehow refused to enter.

"Come on, Euphy!" Goku commanded. "Get on! The ship's about to explode!"

"I can't get on without Lelouch!" Euphemia replied.

With that, she ran to her brother.

"Come on, Lelouch! We gotta go!"

"I have to stay," Lelouch replied.

"No!"

"I've committed sins against Britannia under the guise of Zero, and I must pay for it."

"But Lelouch, if you don't get on the Knightmare, you'll..."

"I know."

With that, Lelouch gave Euphemia a hug.

"Take care of Nunnally for me, Euphy. You were my first love."

Euphemia kept her eyes on him as long as she could when she ran to Suzaku, Goku and Jeremiah. When she was within reach, the four got on the Knightmare.

"Well," Frieza gloated, "at least _someone's_ going with me."

"Yes," Lelouch nodded. "I destroy...the world...and create it...anew."

With the Knightmare out of reach, Frieza's ship exploded, taking Frieza, Mao, Diethard's body and Lelouch with it. Nunnally shed tears of grief when she saw the explosion. She had just been resurrected, but she also lost her brother.

"It's unfair," she said. "All I really wanted was to spend some time with you, big brother."

Suzaku, however, had his eyes narrowed.

 _"Lelouch,"_ he thought, _"I cannot thank you for what you did today, but your sacrifice was the bravest thing you've ever done."_

With that, he bowed his head.


	10. The Birth of Empress Euphemia

Epilogue - The Birth of Empress Euphemia

* * *

"Well, Lelouch," Euphemia began, "we did it. We thwarted Frieza's plan to invade Britannia and the entire world. But at what cost?"

Our group safely landed on Kamine Island.

"Euphy," Suzaku began. "You've been alive all this time, and you never even told me?"

"I'm so sorry, Suzaku," Euphemia replied. "I tried to come back to you somehow, but not as Kreeg. Now everyone knows of what I did under Frieza's order. I bet they wouldn't want a murderer for a Princess anymore, would they?"

"I wouldn't be so sure, Euphy," Goku disagreed. "That ring you're wearing on your finger's not the only thing that can grant wishes. For with seven of these orbs," he continued, holding the Sushinchū, "that event, as well as the Special Zone massacre, would be erased from the records, and you'd be cleared."

"Wait," Suzaku interrupted. "Is that a...Dragon Ball?"

"Yup," Goku answered.

"I thought it was just a story. Gather seven of those orbs and your wish will be granted."

"Sounds like you've learned a lot about these things, Sir Kururugi."

"My apologies, sir, but...it's 'Suzaku'. 'Sir Kururugi' is fine, but I'd like to be addressed by my given name."

"'Suzaku' it is, then."

"So," Euphemia began, "nobody will know a thing about the Special Zone Massacre at all? But how will everyone react if they saw me alive?"

"Euphy," Nunnally replied, "I think it's best if nobody would ever know...for Lelouch's sake."

Euphemia was moved by her younger sister's words. And, with a nod, she agreed.

* * *

Author's note: "Shushinchū" is a Chinese term which literally means "four-star ball" (which is what Goku kept after Grandpa Gohan passed away).

* * *

After gathering the seven Dragon Balls together, it was time for the ceremony to begin.

"Eternal Shenron," Euphemia called, raising her hands, "I hereby call you forth so that you can grant my wish."

The seven orbs glowed, and, after ascending to the sky, the Eternal Dragon Shenron had appeared before Euphemia.

"Greetings, Princess," Shenron greeted. "I shall grant you any wishes you desire."

"Wish-es?" Euphemia repeated.

"Yes," Goku replied. "When a new Guardian for Earth was chosen, the amount of wishes made had to be changed for each summon."

"I understand, Goku," Euphemia said. Turning to Shenron, she made her first wish. "I wish that all records of the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan Massacre, and my knowledge to the entire world about my statuses as 'Princess Massacre' and 'Kreeg', were permanently erased, so that nobody would ever know about the murders I have committed under Lelouch vi Britannia's order. However, the only ones who _must_ know are the ones currently on Kamine Island. Think you can do it, please?"

Little did Euphemia and the rest of the group know that two hooded figures had been watching from behind a tree.

"I don't know," Shenron replied, "but I'll try."

With that, Shenron's red eyes started to glow for a minute's time.

One by one, the memories of the Special Zone Massacre and Euphy's statuses as "Princess Massacre" and "Kreeg" were erased from the minds of every individual, including Schneizel, Cornelia, Odysseus, Carine and Guinevere. Not a single trace of evidence was left, not even in a recorded video tape.

After a minute had passed, Shenron's eyes stopped glowing.

"Your wish has been granted," he said. "Now speak your second wish."

"I can't think of anything to wish for at the moment," Euphemia replied.

"You know what _I'd_ wish for?" Shirley asked, getting Euphemia's attention. "I'd wish that my mother would know nothing about my death."

" _I'd_ wish that V.V. would have never given me my Geass," Rolo added, "and that the Geass Order would have never used me."

" _My_ wish," Urabe added, "would be that the war between Britannia and Japan would finally be over."

Euphemia nodded in agreement after hearing their would-be wishes, before turning back to Shenron. "I wish for what Rolo, Shirley and Urabe-san would wish for. Can you do _that_ as well, please?"

"I will try," Shenron replied. And with that, his eyes glowed again, this time, for ten seconds' time. "Your wishes have been fulfilled. Farewell."

And just like that, Shenron disappeared and the Dragon Balls scattered. Euphemia had shed tears of joy.

* * *

The next day, on the stage where Lelouch announced Emperor Charles' death at his hands, and where Frieza revealed the truth of the Special Zone Massacre, everyone was called for an important announcement.

"I can't believe that Emperor Lelouch sacrificed himself to rid us of that evil Frieza tyrant," Carine said to Guinevere.

"I know," Guinevere replied. "He murders our previous Emperor and takes his own life to stop another?"

"Well, technically," Odysseus added, "Frieza wasn't an Emperor to begin with; he was just a prince."

"Presenting Her Royal Majesty!" a member of the royal guard announced, getting everyone's attention.

"Her?" Guinevere repeated. "So, the next monarch is an Empress?"

Euphemia suddenly appeared in her Ashford Achademy uniform, confusing mostly everyone inside and outside the palace.

"Greetings," Euphemia greeted, taking her seat on the throne. "I am Euphemia li Britannia of the Royal Family. And, I am 100th Empress of the realm."

"Euphy," Cornelia began, voice quivering, "you're alive? But how? All we know is that Zero killed you."

"Indeed, dear sister," Euphemia replied. "However, I have returned to life intact."

With a smile on her face, Euphemia looked at the audience.

 _"This is amazing,"_ she thought. _"Nobody knows about the Special Zone Massacre at all. At last, I am cleared of all charges."_

"But how can you appoint yourself as Empress, Euphy?" Odysseus asked.

"I'm well aware of our father, Emperor Charles' murder at Lelouch's hands, and the sacrifice he made to save us all from Frieza and his Galactic Trade Organization," Euphemia replied. "And since Britannia does not have a monarch, that put's me in front of the line."

"Well, yes," Odysseus agreed. "After all, Britannia _does_ need a ruler. All hail Empress Euphemia!"

"All hail Euphemia!" the audience chanted.

Euphemia wore the same smile on her face. Suzaku softly and contently applauded her from behind a curtain.

* * *

Since then, things have started to get peaceful, as Japan had reclaimed its rights, its freedom, and its name from Britannia. Mrs. Finette, who knew nothing about her daughter Shirley's death, continued to move on with her life, and kept taking Shirley to school. Kallen was once again a student at Ashford, and had kept a photo of Lelouch in her room. She ended up forgiving him for his actions. While she kept her status as Empress, Euphemia continued also becoming a student at Ashford, with her knight and former Knight of Seven Suzaku aiding her. However, she agreed not to use her newly-obtained Geass unless needed. Nunnally had gained a new adoptive older brother in Rolo, who nobody knew was an assassin, and they, too, returned to Ashford as students. Rolo had sworn never to kill again in retribution for his earlier deeds. Jeremiah began a new life as an orange farmer out in the country, with Anya Alstreim, former Knight of Six, helping him. Ohgi and Villetta Nu had married, and were expecting a child.

Elsewhere, outside of Britannia, the two hooded figures who hid themselves from the ceremony with Shenron had walked along an empty road out in the field. One of the figures removed her hood, revealing C.C., addressing the other figure.

"I said that Geass is the power of the king which would condemn you to a life of solitude," she said.

The other figure removed _his_ hood, revealing Lelouch, alive and well. He was revealed to have also obtained a Code, which rendered him immortal (thanks to the Geass Trade he made with Euphemia), and he chuckled in response to what C.C. said.

"Well," he replied, "I think that's not quite correct." Looking back at the home he left, he then thought, _"Good luck with your new life, Euphy."_

And with that, both C.C. and Lelouch put their hoods back over their heads and continued on their way.

* * *

The End


End file.
